


Joesday 13's 100 questions

by Nemo4king



Category: Murderdolls
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo4king/pseuds/Nemo4king





	Joesday 13's 100 questions

J=Joey Jordison, 13=Wednesday 13, Q=我  
1、請問你的名字是？  
J：Nathan Jonas Jordison  
13: Wednesday 13  
J: Joseph……  
13：别那样喊我！  
Q：joey也不能那样喊你么？  
13：他喊了别人就会也来喊的。  
2、年齡是？  
J：比他大一岁。  
13：是这样的。  
3、性別是？  
13：男  
J：男  
4、請問你的性格是怎樣的？  
13：我的性格？挺搞笑的。  
J：比较疯吧，有时会很认真。  
5、對方的性格呢？  
13：他很可爱！但是有时会不理人……  
J：清醒时很害羞，但是喝多了之后什么都不在乎，比活结那群人还 疯狂……  
13：我有吗？  
J：还记得和铁妞巡演的那次？还有和LOG那次？还有……  
13：别说了！  
6、兩個人是什麽時候相遇的？在哪裏？  
J:在他演出的那个地下酒吧，大概97年？  
13：是的！joey对我说他是我的粉丝。  
7、對對方的第一印象是？  
13：可、可爱的女孩子（脸红）  
Q：Aww  
J:一个穿女装却向其他所有人叫嚣的真朋克。  
13：但愿你哪天能忘记那一幕……  
8、喜歡對方的哪一點呢？  
J：他不在乎任何人任何事情，我喜欢他对待生活这种态度。  
13：他是个很厉害的鼓手和吉他手！我喜欢他的才华。  
Q：就没有别的？  
13：joey长的很好看……  
9、討厭對方哪一點？  
J：该正经的时候不正经，以及开玩笑没有轻重。  
13：有时不理我，心情很难猜测。  
J：我有吗？  
13：那我有吗？  
Q： 好了你们两个……  
10、你覺得自己與對方相性好嗎？  
J：好、好啊。  
13：当然了！  
11、你怎麽稱呼對方？  
13：double J，还有JJ  
Q：你们家的猫似乎也叫JJ？  
13：啊没什么  
J：wed，joseph  
13：喂！  
12、你希望被對方怎樣稱呼呢？  
J：joey就行了。  
13：总之不要叫我joseph……至少不要在别人面前  
Q：看来在家里可以了？  
13：下一题！  
13、如果以動物比喻的話，你覺得對方是？  
13：小黑猫，蓝色眼睛的。  
J：黑白相间的金色眼睛猫。  
14、如果要送禮物給對方，你會選擇？  
J：一桶炸鸡！或者恐怖片反派的手办。  
13：吉他？要是送裙子他会穿么？  
J：下一题！  
15、自己想要什麽禮物呢？  
13：炸鸡！还有手办！  
Q：joey你果然很了解他。  
J：没有什么特别想要的……裙子其实是可以的  
16、對對方有哪裏不滿嗎？一般是怎樣的事情？  
13：这和之前有什么不一样？跳过啦！  
17、你的毛病是？  
13：总是喝太多酒，然后不省人事。  
J：控制欲太强。  
18、對方的毛病是？  
13：有时会不理我。  
J：喝多之后什么都能干出来。  
19、對方做的什麽事情（包括毛病）會讓您不快？  
13：大庭广众之下喊我本名。  
J：在别人面前开我身高的玩笑。  
20、你做的什麽事（包括毛病）會讓對方不快？  
13：喝多之后天知道对他做过什么……  
J：好吧，有时候会莫名其妙的对他生气  
Q：13你做过什么？！  
13：哎呀你问他啦！  
21、你們的關係到了哪種程度？  
13：你们明明都知道的！  
J：是啊！  
22、兩人初次約會是在哪裏？  
13：在KFC  
Q：什么？！  
J：他非要去一个有炸鸡的地方！  
23、那時兩人間的氣氛怎麽樣？  
13：很微妙，他居然也在害羞。  
J：他在埋头吃炸鸡！  
24、那時進展到何種地步了？  
J：表白了。  
Q：谁表白的？  
J：你该怎么指望一个埋头吃炸鸡的人表白？！  
13：啊……我接受了  
25、經常去的約會地點是？  
13：我想去KFC但joey不愿意  
Q：谁会愿意！  
J：我家，还有他家，然后叫KFC的外卖（叹气  
26、你會爲對方的生日做什麽樣的準備？  
13：给他买礼物，问他要不要开派对什么的。  
J：给他买炸鸡……  
13：你还有穿裙子  
J：这个就不用讲出来啦！  
27、是由哪一方告白的？  
13：他。  
J：我  
28、你有多喜歡對方？  
13：像喜欢炸鸡一样喜欢他！  
J：……像他喜欢炸鸡那样喜欢他。  
Q：你们这什么比喻……  
29、那麽，你愛對方嗎？  
13：爱，我从来没有那么喜欢过一个人，所以着肯定就是爱啦。  
J：嗯。  
30、對方說什麽會讓你覺得很沒辦法拒絕？  
13：我给你买了炸鸡！  
Q：…………  
J：…………  
13：开玩笑啦！  
J：他认真时无论说什么都会  
31、如果覺得對方有變心的嫌疑，你會怎麽做？  
13：把eric griffin打一顿。  
J：为什么是他？！  
13：还能有谁？！  
J：那我就去打roman surman还有acey slade或者rayen……  
Q：那么多吗？  
13：我才不可能和rayen！他长那样！  
32、能原諒對方的變心嗎？  
13：能  
Q：那么肯定吗？！  
13：只要他最后还会和我在一起就好了……  
J：抱歉我真的不知道  
33、如果約會時對方遲到1小時以上，你會怎麽辦？  
J：他不会的。  
13：我会担心他出了什么事情然后打电话给他。  
34、你最喜歡對方身體的哪一部分？  
13：耳朵，脖子，还有腰  
Q：他有腰吗……  
13：有的！软乎乎的！  
J：眼睛，嘴唇，还有胸  
35、對方性感的表情是？  
J：微笑  
13：就是他在床上，然后……  
Q：我懂了！  
36、兩人在一起時最讓你覺得心跳加速的事情是？  
J：他开始认真时吧  
13：他向我撒娇  
Q：joey原来会撒娇？！  
J：才没有……  
37、你曾向對方撒謊嗎？你善於説謊話嗎？  
13：好吧有过，但是被他一眼识破了。  
J：有，但是我不忍心骗他。  
38、做什麽事的時候覺得最幸福？  
13：和他一起吃炸鸡！  
J：一起创作。  
39、曾經吵過架嗎？  
J：很经常吧其实，我们的性格很容易争吵。  
13：是的  
40、都是些什麽樣的爭吵呢？  
J：很多一开始都是小事，但是后来矛盾就越来越大。  
13：他莫名其妙的不高兴了，我很疑惑也很着急。  
41、之後如何和好呢？  
J：很多时候只能等待时间治愈一切了。  
13：有时我会去找他。  
42、轉世後還希望作戀人嗎？  
13：我不相信这个，但是要是真的有来世，愿意。  
J：愿意。  
43、什麽時候會讓你覺得「自己被愛著哪」？  
13：他靠在我身上，我搂着他，我们之间不说话，但都知道对方的感情。  
J：你什么时候那么正经了？！  
13：……然后我手上拿着一桶炸鸡  
J：……只要和他在一起的时候几乎都会  
44、什麽時候會讓你覺得「也許他已經不愛我了……」  
13：他一直搂着eric！  
J：那是我喝多了！  
J：在争执之后他也不去找我。  
45、你的愛情表現方法是？  
13：你懂的，和他在家里……然后……再然后……  
J：和他一起写歌。一起出去玩，只有我们两个。  
13：和他一起吃炸鸡，只有我们两个。  
J：然后我们都胖了20斤。  
46、你覺得與對方相配的花是？  
13：罂粟  
J：黑色的玫瑰  
47、兩人之間有互相隱瞞的事嗎？  
J：我不清楚他，我自己的确有些事情，觉得他知道了不好。  
13：我也不清楚自己  
Q：……  
48、你有何種情結？  
J：他有炸鸡情结！  
13：喂！  
J：我其实挺喜欢穿小短裙的，不过Wed穿成那样……就算了吧  
13：我喜欢看他穿裙子然后化妆！  
49、兩人的關係是公認還是極秘呢？  
J：公开的话，我们估计就要上新闻头条了。  
13：公开会影响我们的音乐创作，所以没有公开。  
50、你覺得與對方的愛是否能持續到永遠呢？  
13：能！  
J：我觉得不好说，人生的变数太多了，不过我尽力去。  
13：这样已经很好了！  
51、請問你是攻方，還是受方？  
J：攻。  
Q：Whaaaaaaaaat？！  
J：开玩笑的啦！  
13：其实有时候我也会让他试一试在上面  
52、爲什麽如此決定呢？  
13：你可以用眼睛看一下啦！  
J：他比较高，也比较有活力。  
53、你對現在的狀況滿意嗎？  
J：不满意！他比我还小一岁！  
13：我不是让你在上面好几次吗？！  
J：但大多数情况还是你在上面啊！  
54、初次H的地點是？  
13：更衣室  
Q：那么刺激？！  
J:是的！他喝太多了！  
55、當時的感想是？  
13：其实记不清了……只记得当时觉得穿着裙子的joey太诱人了！  
J：我觉得wed酒醒之后要后悔了。  
56、當時對方的樣子如何呢？  
13：像一个可爱的小女孩。  
J：身上满是酒味，动作有些粗鲁，但是有种别样的魅力。  
13：原来你喜欢这样……  
J：你又不是不知道！  
57、初夜的隔天早上，你的第一句話是？  
13：对不起！我当时实在克制不住自己。  
J：其实我挺喜欢你的。  
Q：Awww  
58、每星期H的次數是？  
J：很多次  
13：是的，没数过  
59、你覺得最理想的情況下，每星期幾回最好呢？  
J：越多越好？  
13：你吃得消么！  
J：只要你能就行！  
60、那麽是怎樣的H呢？  
13：他躺下，然后我们……再然后……  
J：哪有那么和谐！你每次都会干一些奇怪的事情好么？！  
Q：什么奇怪的事情？  
J：哎呀就是那些，小道具什么的。  
61、自己最敏感的部位是？  
13：胸，腰。  
J：脖子，耳朵，锁骨  
62、對方最敏感的部位是？  
13：我觉得他全身都很敏感，在用小道具的时候反应特别大。  
J：胸，还有手指。  
63、用一句話形容H時的對方？  
13：诱人极了！我简直想吃掉他！  
J：比平时好看很多，眼神很温柔，但是会暴露本性。  
64、坦白的說，你喜歡H嗎？  
J：喜欢！  
13：是的，我也喜欢。  
65、一般情況下H的場所是？  
13:我家，还有他家。  
J：还有录音室……  
66、你想嘗試的場所是？  
13：墓地！！！  
J：我拒绝！！你到底有多少可怕的爱好啊！  
13：你还想去散场后的电影院呢？！  
67、沖澡是在H之前還是之後呢？  
13：之前，之后会没劲。  
J：是的  
68、H時兩人有什麽約定嗎？  
J：安全词  
Q：什么你们每次都要干那种事吗？！  
13：也不是每次，大多数，joey喜欢  
J：哼我才没有喜欢！是你强行……  
69、你與戀人以外的人發生過性行爲嗎？  
J：有，果儿  
13：有，果儿  
Q：………………  
J&13：这也算是回报粉丝不是么！  
Q：Wednesday，你现在还收不收果了？  
J：你想做什么？！  
70、對於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉體」這種想法，你是持贊同態度，還是反對呢？  
13：我不清楚……  
J：反正一开始肉体就得到啦  
71、如果對方被暴徒強姦了，你會怎麽做？  
13：我大概会剁了那个人  
J：有人能强的了他？  
Q：那次在监狱……  
13：那是差一点！并没有！  
72、你會在H前覺得不好意思嗎？或是之後？  
J：过程中会。  
13：之前会  
73、如果好朋友對你說「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，請…」並要求H，你會？  
13：eric又对你说过吗？  
J：开什么玩笑！没有！  
Q：请认真回答问题……  
J：要看是谁了  
13：什么！？  
J：那要是acey问你？  
Q：还是下一题吧……  
74、你覺得自己很擅長H嗎？  
J：当然很擅长了  
13：一开始不擅长，后来就好了。  
75、那麽對方呢？  
J：清醒时比较擅长，喝太多就开始乱来了。  
13：很擅长，会很多姿势  
76、在H時你希望對方說的話是？  
13：结束后我们叫炸鸡外卖好不好  
J：………………  
13：我开玩笑的！大概是叫我的名字  
J：告白  
77、你比較喜歡H時對方的哪種表情？  
13：欲罢不能，既感觉很羞耻又很想要那种  
J：被我深深吸引的样子  
78、你覺得與戀人以外的人H也可以嗎？  
J：wed已经很让我满足了  
13：你还依旧会和果儿……  
J：现在不会了！  
79、你對SM有興趣嗎？  
13：有！基本每次都会  
J：（脸红）好吧，有  
80、如果對方忽然不再索求你的身體了，你會？  
J：不可能的  
13：joey不会的  
81、你對強姦怎麽看？  
13：我们第一次算不算？  
J：要是我不愿意你是做不到的，不算  
13：我觉得不太好  
J：我也觉得不好  
82、H中比較痛苦的事情是？  
J：他总是有新的奇怪的玩法……而且总是想让我求他，太羞耻了  
13：但是你每次都会求我啊！  
J：你都把我那样了！我该怎么办？！  
13：他非要在上面  
83、在迄今爲止的H中，最令你覺得興奮、焦慮的場所是？  
13：更衣室，ben和eric还在敲门  
J：好吧是的，在车里那次也差不多  
84、曾有過受方主動誘惑的事情嗎？  
13：经常发生啊！  
J：有时候我会穿着他喜欢看的衣服坐在他腿上，然后主动亲他。  
13：别说了！  
85、那時攻方的反應是？  
J：他害羞了，努力不去看我。  
13：我立刻有了反应  
J：然后就开始了  
86、攻方有過強暴的行爲嗎？  
J：我不知道算不算  
13：我也不知道  
Q：………………  
87、當時受方的反應是？  
J&13：说了不知道了！

88、對你來說，「作爲H物件」的理想像是？  
J：技术挺好的，能满足我  
13：不清楚，joey就挺好的  
89、現在對方符合你的理想嗎？  
13：符合！  
J：希望他可以再温柔一点……  
13：但是你明明喜欢被那样对待啊  
J：（脸红）别说了  
90、在H中有使用過小道具嗎？  
J：很经常  
13：你喜欢这样的！  
91、你的「第一次」發生在幾歲的時候？  
13：15岁？17岁？  
J：19岁  
92、那時的物件是現在的戀人嗎？  
13：不是，要是早点认识他就好了。  
J：很遗憾，不是。  
93、你最喜歡被吻到哪裏呢？  
13：嘴唇，指尖  
J：耳垂，还有锁骨  
94、你的嘴喜歡親吻對方哪裏呢？  
13：锁骨，胸，嘴唇  
J：鼻尖，嘴唇  
95、H時最能取悅對方的事是？  
J：叫的很好听，求他  
13：在他身上留下痕迹，吻他  
96、H時你會想些什麽呢？  
13：用什么姿势能让他更爽  
J：我被他搞的什么都想不了……  
97、一晚H的次數是？  
13：按我们这样一次已经差不多了……  
J：口活算不算？  
Q：你们玩的很刺激啊……  
98、H的時候，衣服是你自己脫，還是對方幫忙脫呢？  
13：我先脱他的再脱自己的  
J：你真的有过那么主动吗？  
13：好吧，是他先脱好，然后我再脱自己的  
99、對你而言H是？  
J：兴趣爱好  
Q：哇……  
13：必须要有的，但是很累。  
100、請對戀人說一句話  
13：我永远都不会离开你的，今晚想吃炸鸡吗？  
J：我再胖20斤你也不会吗？要是不想的话我们都该去健身房了……  
Q：joey你好理智  
J：他那么高，胖一点根本看不出来！   
13：所以今天晚上怎么玩呢？（看joey）  
J：够了！回去再说


End file.
